


I'll Save You Love

by FrozenFoxyRose



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Other, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trans Character, loving boyfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2020-09-24 11:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenFoxyRose/pseuds/FrozenFoxyRose
Summary: Jabez was originally born a girl under the name Kit. Her parents never loved her and only had her to shut her grandparents up. At age 3, Kit under went a sex change to become a boy. Even though he was now happy to be a boy, Jabez still wanted his parents love and affection. However ... When he was 5, both sets of his grandparents died in a car crash, leaving everything to their only grandchild in secret until he turns 17. Now without his grandparents, Jabez is abused, neglected, and pimped out everyday by his parents. This is where our story begins.





	1. Description

This is a story I just came up with out of the blue.

Name - Jabez Kai Hime

Gender - Transgender male

Body Type - Feminine male

Birthdate - October 31st

Skin tone - Golden tan

Eye Color - Blue-green

Hair color - Black


	2. The Autowhat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jabez meets the Autobots

Jabez whimpered as he walked to his room, his entire body was hurting. This particular customer was always rough with him when he came for service. He opened his door then locked it behind him and slowly laid down on his bed after adding the tips from all five customers had given him. He looked at the ceiling and sighed, he knew that what his parents were doing was bad, but he couldn't bring himself to tell anyone. As long as his parents got paid to keep them happy, he didn't argue, had a roof over his head, and food in his stomach, he was fine. His parents hadn't beaten him recently but they did give him warnings such as a slap on the cheek or yelling at him, but they hadn't beaten him in almost 2 years when he last tried to run away. Jabez then got up and looked in his mirror, making him nearly gasp and touch his neck. He had a very big and dark hickey, making him nearly burst into tears. He sighed again then began to put on pajamas and pick out his outfit for tomorrow. After picking out his outfit, he laid on his bed again with a small smile and drifted off into the world of dreams.   
(The Next Morning)  
: BEEP BEEP BEEP:: slam!: [Quiet groan] Jabez slowly sat up, his neck screaming at him as it throbbed. He got up and showered and brushed his teeth quickly then put on his outfit for the day. A tight sleeveless turtle neck to cover his neck and tight skinny jeans with converse shoes. He smiled in the mirror as he brushed his long black hair and put it into a low ponytail. Then as girly as it sounds, he began to apply eyeshadow and lipgloss after redoing his long nails. He grabbed his backpack and phone, then began to head downstairs where his parents waited. "Good Morning Mama, Good Morning Papa!" he said with a smile, making the adults look at him with smirks as they looked him up and down. "I take it you enjoyed last night, slut?" his father asked, making Jabez blush and look away. "Yes Papa, but he did leave a hickey!" he said with small protest, showing his father his neck before putting his color back in place. His father smirked wider as he stood up and removed his son's collar, "Does it hurt?" he asked, drawing his face closer. "Only a little Papa," Jabez whispered then shivered a little when his father licked and kissed his hickey. "You like that whore?" Papa asked with a smirk, "Yes Papa" Jabez lied, but it satisfied his father. "Good, now eat!" Papa said as he sat back in his chair and a plate of food was placed in front of him. Jabez ate slowly, letting himself become full easier than afterward, put his plate in the sink. "Thank mama, Thank you papa, I love you both!" Jabez said as he ran out of the house, grabbing his skateboard and beginning his ride to school. As he arrived, he saw a girl flirting with his secret boyfriend Orion Pax. He got off his skateboard, put it, and his bag down then leaped onto Orions back. "Orion!!!" he exclaimed, startling both his boyfriend and the girl. "Jabez!" Orion laughed, catching the smaller males arms around his neck while the girl scoffed at Jabez. "May I ask who you're dressing up for slut?" she asked as Jabez got off of Orions' back and picked up his bag and skateboard. Jabez sighed but put on a smile and turned towards the girl. "I dressed up for no one, I just wanted to feel pretty today. Plus, the entire school should know that this is my style." He said, making Orion smile for him. The girl scoffed again and walked off, allowing Jabez and Orion to walk into the school. "Well done Jabez," Orion told him as they stopped at their lockers and waited for the bell to ring. "Can we hang out tonight? I have the night off from work" Jabez asked, facing Orion, making the older taller boy smile and nod as the bell rang.   
(After School)  
Jabez had texted his parents that he was spending his day off with a friend, they said yes but Jabez knew not to talk about his home life with Orion. The two walked around the corner of the school to Orions' semi-truck, a red and blue beauty. "I still can believe you drive a semi," Jabez said as the drove into the desert. The came to a stop on a plateau and got out to sit on the hood of the semi. Orion held Jabez in his lap as he placed kisses on the smaller males shoulder, not noticing that they were being watched. "Jabez ... I want to tell you something," Orion whispered, gaining Jabez's attention, making him turn towards Orion and straddling him. "Yes?" he asked quietly, "I haven't told you the full truth about myself, Jabez," Orion said, making Jabez's heart sink a little but he nodded, what was his boyfriend about to tell him? "First, Can I show you what I truly look like?" Orion asked, making Jabez nod and get off Orion when he ushered him off and onto the ground. Orion then suddenly disappeared, making Jabez look around for him, "Orion!" he called, only to hear the sound of shifting metal. Jabez turned towards the semi-truck, only to fall backward when he saw that it was now a giant red and blue robot with cyan eyes. "This is the real me Jabez," it spoke, making Jabez gasp, that was Orions' voice! "O-Orion?" he stuttered as he slowly stood up and the robot knelt to him with a friendly smile. "Yes Jabez, it is me, but my real name is Optimus Prime. Orion Pax is my former name before I became Prime." the robot said, only to be surprised when Jabez jumped up and hugged his faceplate. Before Optimus could say anything else, they heard what sounded like a jet, making them both lookup. Optimus then grabbed Jabez as the strange jet went into a nosedive and headed straight towards them. He then touched what seemed to be his ear and spoke, "Ratchet! Groundbridge! Now!" Optimus yelled. A second later a blue and green vortex appeared, making Optimus run towards it. "Optimus, what's going on!" Jabez shouted only to blackout after they went the vortex. "Bez ... Jabez!" a voice spoke as he began to wake up. Jabez opened his eyes to see Optimus in robot form with an orange and white bot who also had blue eyes. He slowly sat up and rubbed his forehead, "what happened?" he asked, only to hear a female squeal. He sighed, he knew that squeal anywhere, it was his fellow class make Miko Nakidi. He looked over in the direction where the squeal came from to see the Japanese girl looking at him with a huge smile. "Yes, Miko?" he asked, earning another squeal, "So you and Optimus are dating?" the girl asked, making Jabez smile and nod as Optimus transformed and his human form appeared. "How long was I out?" Jabez asked as Optimus helped him up, "Only 30 minutes" the orange and white bot said as Optimus disappeared again and transformed again. Optimus then held his hand to Jabez, allowing him to jump into it. He was then put on the primes' shoulder, allowing him to be able to see who all was in the room. "Jabez, This is my team, Autobots' this is my mechfriend Jabez," Optimus said, introducing the black-haired boy to the other robots in the room. The only female robot then came forward, she was mostly blue with dashes of pink with blue eyes. "I'm Arcee," she said, making Jabez nod in acknowledgment. The yellow and black bot then step forward { I'm Bumblebee} he beeped, surprising Jabez. "I like your name Bumblebee, it suits your paint job," he said, surprising everyone. "You can understand him?" the orange and white bot asked, making Jabez nod, "And you are?" he asked. "I'm Ratchet," the orange and white bot said, earning another nod from Jabez as the final bot came forward, this bot was mostly green with some black and blue eyes. "I'm Bulkhead," he said, once again making Jabez nod. Optimus then walked over to the human area where 5 humans waited, one of them being Miko. There were also two other teens who were also fellow students. The older male was Jackson Darby, Jack as he was regularly known as. The much smaller and younger male was Rafael Esquivel, Raf as he was called. Then there were the adults, the woman was June Darby, Jacks' mother. Then there was a man that she didn't recognize, he was [cough] bigger [cough], African-American, and wore a suit. "So this is the famed Jabez?" the man asked, making Jabez look at his fellow teens for an explanation. "We always talk about you, Jabez. We love how confident you are, no matter what people call you," Miko explained, making Jabez blush and tuck a loose piece of hair behind his ear. A couple of hours later, after being explained everything about the Decepticons and hanging out with Optimus more on top of the secret base, it was time to go home for Jabez, it was 30 minutes before 8 p.m. and Optimus was driving. "O-Optimus ... I-I need to tell you something ... can we pull off to the side of the road?" Jabez asked, making Optimus nod but the Prime was confused, what had Jabez so nervous?  
To Be Continued


	3. They Find Out and Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jabez tells Optimus his biggest secret

"O-Optimus ... I-I need to tell you something ... can we pull off to the side of the road?" Jabez asked, making Optimus nod but the Prime was confused, what had Jabez so nervous?  
To Be Continued

Optimus pulled over to the side of the road and out of sight, then looked at Jabez with worry. "Is everything alright, love?" he asked and was surprised when Jabez shook his head 'no' and took off his turtle neck to reveal the large hickey that was even darker now. "J-Jabez ... where did that come from?!" Optimus asked as he gently caressed the bruise, but still, Jabez flinched. "I-I don't know how to tell you Optimus," Jabez whispered as he hugged Optimus, being mindful of his neck. "Tell me what?" Optimus asked, now very worried about his boyfriend when he started to cry. "M-My parents ... t-they sell my body to make money ... I'm a slut Optimus!" Jabez said, screaming the last part into Optimus' chest. The prime froze at what he had just heard, his precious Jabez was being used as a prostitute for his parents to make money. "How long?" Optimus asked as he hugged Jabez back, startling the black-haired teen. "The abuse has been going on since I was 5, but sex started when I was 8 ... my parents made sure that I couldn't have children so that way there wouldn't be a risk," Jabez explained as he wiped his face, feeling better now that he had that off his chest. Optimus grunted in acknowledgment and turned himself around and started heading back to base. "W-What?! Optimus, what are you doing?!" Jabez exclaimed as he held onto his seat, "We are going back to base so Ratchet and June can check you over, then we are going to talk with Agent Fowler," Optimus said, trying to keep his calm, but Jabez could tell he was angry. They arrived back at base, much to the surprise of everyone, but after Jabez got out with no shirt and Optimus transformed, they could tell something was wrong. Optimus had a very angry look on his face as he picked up Jabez, "Ms. Darby, Ratchet, we need your help," Optimus growled as he walked into the medbay with Jabez. (Jabez POV) I was honestly very scared, I had never seen Optimus so angry. Ratchet and Nurse Darby walked into the room and closed the door behind them for privacy. Ratchet helped Nurse Darby on to the medic berth as I was placed on it, allowing the nurse to see my neck, making her gasp and run over to me. Optimus took a deep breath to calm himself and looked at me, "Tell them what you told me, love" Optimus said as calmly as he could. I nodded but flinched when June touched my neck. "Jabez, How did you get this?" June asked as she inspected it, making me sigh. I repeated the same thing that I had told Optimus and it looked like I shocked them. June had turned pale, Ratchet looked sick, and Optimus was growling again. Ratchet then left the room, "I'm getting Agent Fowler!" the medic exclaimed as he closed the door and as June began to check over me even further after asking Optimus to look away. After a little bit, I was handed a blanket and Agent Fowler walked in as Optimus appeared back in his holoform and sat next to me. Ratchet walked in behind Fowler and helped the Agent up onto the medical berth who then stood in front of me. "What's going to happen to them?" I asked, not looking up, "They are going to Prison. They've already have been picked up," Fowler said, making my eyes widen. I've always have wanted them to go to prison but ... they kept me fed and a roof over my head, as well as let me go to school. I gave him a sad smile but it quickly fell, I didn't want to be put into foster care or an orphanage. "Where will I go?" I asked quietly, making Optimus hug me, "You will be staying with us," he whispered as I laid my head on his chest. "What of the customers?" I asked as I had given them a list of names that even included our school principal. "Are also being picked up," Fowler said, making me nod then flinch as June disinfected the hickey on my neck. Afterward, I put my shirt back on and Optimus drove me to my now former home for me to pick up my things, thankfully I didn't have a lot. We arrived and I led Optimus up to my room, it wasn't much but I had more than most in my situation. "There was my bed, my closet, dresser, and vanity with a mirror for me to do my make up. Thankfully, I only needed three medium size boxes. As Optimus put my clothes that were in my dresser into a box, I left the room to my parents' room. I open the door and shivered, I had only been in this room a few times in the past 9 years but it was usually for sex. I went to the closet and moved a couple of boxes on the floor to reveal the safe where the kept the money from me working, little did they know, I knew the combination. I was surprised to see almost all of it in there, close to 1.5 million dollars, and with the almost 400 thousand dollars I was given as tips over the past 9 years, you could say that I could be set for life, but it is only fair that I get a different job. I grabbed a previous purse of my mothers and put all of the money in it when I suddenly noticed a picture at the bottom of the safe. I picked it up and smiled softly, it was mother and me when I was born, my father nowhere in sight. I turned it over when I felt writing on the back and burst into tears at what I read, it was a note from mama. it read. Optimus must have heard me crying because he came running in to find me on the ground, clutching the picture and letter. He must have gotten the message because he knelt and hugged me tightly, allowing me to cry into his chest. after I had calmed down, I finished packing the money and we went back to my room. After putting the money in a box, I opened another compartment in my closet, revealing a bunch of lingerie, high heels, and 'toys'. I blushed when I heard Optimus grunt with astonishment, making me look at him with a smile. "Maybe I will dress up for you one day, how about that?" I asked as I began to pack them up when I was hugged from behind and felt a kiss on my shoulder. "Maybe one day when you are feeling better," Optimus whispered yet growled seductively at the same time, making me shiver with pleasure. Oh, how I loved Optimus' voice. We finished packing up and loaded the now four medium boxes into the back of Optimus' cab, but as we were about to leave, an officer came up to me. "Yes, officer?" I asked quietly, "We need you to come to the station to give a statement real quick," he said making me nod and hop into the passenger side of Optimus' cab and we followed the officer to the Police station. We arrived and I got out, telling Optimus to wait as I was led to the chief's office. I gave them a full statement and the photo with the letter on the back for evidence. I walked out of the station back to Optimus and got into his cab with a sigh and covered my face with a groan. Optimus rubbed my back as he drove back to the base as I began to fall asleep. We pulled into the base and woke up due to the bright lighting and help Optimus get my boxes, to my surprise the others had given me a room and I was thankful that it was inside Optimus' room. We set the boxes down on the bed and opened them, then began to put the items away. I went to the last box and blushed again as I began to hang up my lingerie and put my heels away but I kept the toys in the box and put it under my bed after closing it. I suddenly felt Optimus come up behind me and hug me as he kissed my shoulder "Mmmm Optimus," I whispered as I heard Optimus' vehicle form park itself inside Optimus room outside my room. I felt Optimus touch my chest with one hand and my hip with his other, making me smile and turn towards him. "Is this helping to calm you?" he asked, making me nod and lean my head on his chest, slowly starting to drift off, not realizing I was being picked up and laid on my new bed, with Optimus laying next to me.


	4. Back to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Gets Around School

(Optimus' POV)  
I slowly opened my optics with a small yawn and was met with a head of black hair, making me smile. I looked down to see Jabez still asleep with a small smile on his face as he leaned into my chest. I gently shook him, receiving a small groan and more snuggles, making me give a small chuckle. "Jabez, its time to wake up, we have school," I whispered, making him slowly open his eyes and look up at me. "Do we have to?" he asked, making me laugh again. "Yes, love. Remember, we have a math test today," I said, making him nod and slowly get up and head towards the bathroom with some clothes. I myself looked in the mirror and began to tame my hair and add a cologne that I knew Jabez loved. After 10 minutes, Jabez came out of the bathroom brushing his wet hair with a small yawn and sat at his vanity. After he finished brushing his hair, he began to apply a small amount of makeup, I believe that is what they call it. He applied something to his eyelashes and a lip gloss to his lips then sighed. "Is everything alright, love?" I asked and he shook his head as he began to braid his hair. "There will be talk around the school, no! ... Talk around town," he said as he tied his braid off with a blue ribbon. I hugged him and kissed his cheek, making him giggle, "They will have to deal with me then," I whispered, making him smile. He got out of his towel and changed into a long-sleeve turtle neck and tight shorts with converse shoes. "How do I look?" he asked, rubbing his arm. "Beautiful," I whispered then kissed his forehead. He grabbed his bag and we walked out of his room and into my quarters where my alt mode waited. I made my holoform disappear then transformed and picked up Jabez. I placed him on my shoulder and walked out of my quarters to the main hanger. Unsurprisingly, Ratchet was the only other one up, but then again, the others were with their human charges. I smiled at Ratchet then at Jabez when I heard him yawn again, I transformed and left base, picking Jabez breakfast up on the way to school. We arrived and got out of my alt form then walked towards the building. I immediately felt us being stared at by many of the students and teachers. Jabez held onto my arm, obviously scared at what might happen. Suddenly, when we were at our lockers, the girl who was flirting with me yesterday and the school bully Vincent came up to us. "So I was correct, you are a slut!" the girl snickered as she put her finger on Jabez's chest, only for it to be swatted away while Jabez was on the verge of tears. "That's what you think, so back off Claire!" I growled, surprising the two bullies, no one at school had ever heard or seen me angry. Claire then grabbed my arm, "Come on now darling, surely you aren't interested in a whore!" she said and tried to drag me away, but I held my ground and shook my arm out of her grasp. "I'm not interested in women, Claire. So Scram!" I said, barking the last part then walking away with Jabez after we closed our lockers. "Thank you, Optimus," he whispered as we sat in our seats in for Home Room. I put my arm around his shoulders and held him close, thank Primus we were in the back of the class but I sighed, knowing that it was going to be a long day. (After School) (Jabez POV) I really just wanted to go back to base at this point. While I did receive unwanted sympathy from people, I was mostly called a whore and slut by fellow students. During lunch, a national television news crew came in to interview me, but Optimus, Jack, Miko, and Raf made sure that they didn't, they knew that I didn't want to be interviewed. I sighed and waited by Optimus' alt mode, the nurse had let me out early because the stress was getting to me. Finally, I saw my blue-haired boyfriend come around the corner with a gentle smile on his face. I quickly ran to him and hugged him tightly, but still allowing him to hug me back. We stood still for a couple of minutes before the walls I had put up today had finally broken. I knew that this was nowhere near a mental breakdown for me, but the students' words still hurt. My tears fell as I sobbed quietly into Optimus' chest, him slowly rubbing my back while gently shushing me. He held me as I slowly calmed down, I wiped my tears and smiled up at him, oh how I loved Optimus. He was so kind, gentle, strong, the list goes on. I don't understand why he loves me, but he does and I love him back. Optimus suddenly picked me up and placed me in the passenger seat of his alt mode then he sat on the drivers' side. "what do you want to do tomorrow? I have the day off," he explained, making me smile and snuggle into his side. "Anything as long as it's with you," I said making him smile and start driving back to base, little did he know, I had a surprise waiting for him tonight.


	5. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a smut chapter, you don't like, don't read!

(Jabezs' POV)   
I waited in my room for Optimus to come in for the evening. I had lit some candles that I had and was wearing my red lingerie with blue ribbons. I had a massage wand over my clit, making me aroused and wet for Optimus and so far, I was soaking through the lingeries' panties. I moaned softly, one of the few times of felt pure pleasure instead of it being forced. I then heard Optimus' giant footsteps, making me quickly put away the wand then lean back, displaying myself some. I heard the transforming sound and not even 10 seconds later, Optimus' holoform walked in and stared at me for a moment then disappeared. I was about to cry when I suddenly heard Optimus transform again, then I heard metal footsteps, but much smaller, making me confused. A human-size cybertronian Optimus then appeared in the doorway with a gentle smile on his face. He then closed the door and turned off the light, letting the only light being from the candles. "What's this for?" he asked as he approached me, making me smile. "I wanted to say thank you for taking care of me," I said as he sat down on my bed. "Darling, you don't need to do this to say thank you, but I must be sure. Are you positive that you want this?" he asked, making me smile more and press a kiss on his lips. "Yes, Are you sure you want this?" I asked quietly, making him nod and allowing me to straddle him after leaning him against the headboard. He began to kiss me gently before he inserted his tongue into my mouth and we began to makeout. I began to kiss down his frame, stopping at his neck cables, kissing, and sucking on them. Optimus let out a pleasure-filled groan and grabbed my hips, but I swatted his hands away, making him give me a confused look. "Not yet my love, soon," I said then continued down his frame with kisses. Before I even arrived at it, his crotch plate had opened to reveal the biggest dick I had ever seen. I licked my lips then began to lick it from the base to the tip then began to suck on it and pumped the rest that couldn't fit in my mouth. I sucked gently, making my prime moan. After a couple of minutes, he placed his hand on my forehead, making me stop as he panted. "My turn," he said and flipped us so that I was on my back, making me confused, what was he doing? "O-Optimus ... What are you doing?" I asked nervously as the prime took my panties off, revealing my soaking cunt, none of my customers ever did this. "It's my turn to give you pleasure. You gave me pleasure, now it's my turn," he explained as he opened the lips of my pussy up. (third-person POV) Optimus leaned down and began to eat Jabez out, making him nearly go crazy, no one had ever done that to him before. He then moved up and closed his lips around Jabez's clit, making him lose it and start bucking into the sucking. Optimus then slid two fingers into Jabez and began to stretch him, making the black haired teen moan even more as he buried his face into the pillow. After adding 2 more fingers, Optimus decided that Jabez was stretched enough and moved up to kiss him, which Jabez gladly accepted, tasting his own fluid. Optimus then flipped them over so that he was on his back, allowing Jabez to take him slowly. Jabez raised his hips and teased his entrance of the soft metal-like dick then slowly inserted it inside himself, making him groan with pleasure and a little bit of pain. It was almost a foot long and was thicker than his wrist. "Optimus! You're so big!" he nearly screamed, still five inches from the base. "By Primus, you're so tight!" Optimus growled, taking hold of Jabez's hips. He finally reached the base and collapsed onto Optimus' chest, panting. "Move ... Please!" he panted out, making Optimus use the grip he had on Jabez' hips to move him up and down while he thrusted upward as well. They both moaned as Jabez finally got his strength and started to meet up with Optimus thrust. Jabez has never felt this much pleasure in his life. None of his customers had ever made sure that he felt pleasure, they always only focused on their pleasure. Optimus however, was different, he actually was focused on Jabez while the black haired teen focused on him. Optimus suddenly spun him so that way he was facing the door, what was he doing? He began to rub Jabezs' chest, making him moan even more, there was so much pleasure. He was suddenly flipped again onto his back, allowing Optimus to suck on his chest. The prime then suddenly hit the perfect spot that made Jabez almost scream with pleasure. "You like that?" the prime teased quietly, making Jabez nod quickly and scream with pleasure when Optimus continued to hit that spot. They began to make out again as Jabez wrapped his legs around Optimus' waist. Jabez felt something beginning to build-up, he already knew what it was but even in his 9 years of sex, he was never allowed to have an orgasm. Optimus felt Jabez beginning to tighten, even more, making him grab Jabezs' hands and squeeze them as he began to pound into the black-haired teen even harder and faster. "O-Optimus!" Jabez moaned out, "Let go, baby, let go!" Optimus growled then kissed him again. Jabez let go of his long built-up orgasm and squirted then becoming impossibly tight around Optimus, the prime came as well. Optimus collapsed on top of Jabez before rolling off to the side and holding his beloved to his chest. "That was :pant: amazing Optimus," Jabez panted, he hasn't felt this good in years. "Thank You, Jabez. I Love You," Optimus whispered to him, making Jabez cuddle into his chest, "I Love You to Optimus," he whispered back to Optimus as they both fell asleep.


	6. The House and Necklace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Smut in the beginning,

Optimus awoke to Jabez cuddling into his chest with a small moan. The prime smiled and rubbed his beloveds' back, making Jabez lean into the touch. "mmm Optimus?" came a small voice, making him look down to see Jabez looking at him sleepily. "Good Morning love," he said as Jabez let out a small yawn. "Good Morning my prime," the black-haired teen said back as he continued to snuggle into Optimus. " Happy Birthday Jabez," Optimus whispered, making the teen look up at him with a confused look, "Birthday? but my birthday isn't until the 31st," he said, making Optimus nod. "It is your Birthday love, it's also Halloween," Optimus explained, making Jabez blush. "Oh," the teen whispered before slowly sitting up, only to find Optimus was still inside him, making him blush even more. Optimus noticed this and also blushed but brought Jabez down to his chest before lifting the teen slowly off of his spike. Once fully off, all of the transfluid and cum fell out of Jabez gaping hole, making the teen moan before collapsing onto Optimus' metal chest, panting. Optimus also moaned at the feeling before he began to rub Jabez' back again, making the teen doze off before he realized that Optimus had picked him up and had taken him to his bathroom. The warm water hit both of their bodies as Jabez was placed on his feet, and it was now that Optimus could see all of Jabez's scars in the light. Seeing them made Optimus wrap his arms around his lover and kiss his shoulder, making Jabez lean into him. "You're so beautiful," Optimus whispered as he snuggled into Jabezs' neck before said teen spun around and kissed him. Once they broke apart, Optimus washed Jabezs' body while said boy washed his hair. Once done, Jabez took the frame wash and washed Optimus, making the mech purr. They then dried off and laid back on Jabezs' bed after he got dressed. "This is nice," Optimus whispered as he brought Jabez closer to him, making the teen nod and snuggle into him. There was suddenly a knock at the door, making Jabez release a quick groan as he got up, bringing Optimus with him. Jabez opened his door and was surprised to see Ratchets holoform, June, and Agent Fowler. "Can we come in, Jabez?" June asked, making him nod and move out of the way as he opened the door fully to let the three in. Once the door was closed again, June hugged Jabez, surprising the teen. "What's going on?" Jabez asked, making June stop hugging him and smile at him while holding his shoulders. "Your parents are going away, there is enough evidence and your statement to where there was trial needed, The same goes with the others," June explained, making a huge smile come across the teens' face before he jumped with happiness. Everyone smiled before Agent Fowler stepped forward. "But your grandparents' lawyer needs to see you, he said something about a will to you," he said, which made Jabez nod and sit at his vanity then begin to braid his hair as the others aside for Optimus left the room. Once they left, Optimus stood behind Jabez and gently took hold of his hair, braiding the rest of the way. After applying a little bit of makeup and tieing his braid off, the two walked out of Jabezs' room, allowing Optimus to grow back to his normal size and place Jabez on his shoulder. He then drove the two of them to the Lawyers office in Jasper and parked, allowing Jabez to get out. "Wait here Optimus, I should be back soon," Jabez told his boyfriend, then went inside the office and sat in the waiting room. Once his name was called, Jabez sat down with his grandparents' lawyer, finding out that they had left him not only their fortune but one of their houses on the outside of Jasper near the woods, and a family heirloom that had been passed down through generations. He was taken to a vault where the money and heirloom were being held. Once again over a million dollars was left behind but Jabez could care less about the money, the heirloom was a necklace that his paternal grandmother always wore was what he wanted to have a part of his grandparents.  
https://uncutdiamondjewellery.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/38a3c26c8df3a11574006a2d36ad23be/d/n/dn363f.jpg  
He held the necklace to his chest with a smile on his face before putting it around his neck. "We will transfer the money to your account ... Here are the keys and directions to the house," the lawyer said as he handed the keys and paper with the address to Jabez, making the teen nod and leave, going back to Optimus. He walked out of the office, still looking at the necklace around his neck with a smile. He walked over to Optimus and hugged his holoform with a big smile. Optimus hugged back then noticed the necklace and keys. "What are those," he asked, making Jabez touch his necklace and grip the key. "This is an heirloom," he said, pointing at the necklace before holding up the key. "This is the key to one of my favorite places on Earth," he said, showing the key. "Shall we go there?" Optimus asked, shocking Jabez, "Don't you want me to stay at the base?" he asked as he got into Optimus' cab. "I want you to go where you want to Jabez, It's your life," Optimus said as they begin to drive to the address that Jabez was given. He sighed but smiled at his prime, he wanted to live with Optimus but at the same time, he wanted to live in his grandparents' home. "Will you stay with me?" he asked, making Optimus smile. "Yes, I will ... I hope this war ends soon so that way I don't have to worry as much as I do," Optimus said as they pulled up to the house that actually looked like a cottage.   
https://i.pinimg.com/564x/62/8c/a7/628ca7c9fc80097b7002294b04d020fe.jpg  
Jabez immediately hopped out of Optimus' cab and ran to the front door, nearly squealing as he opened the door to his favorite place on Earth. Activating his holoform again, Optimus looked around the property. The cottage was right at the mouth of the woods with a massive garden, a greenhouse, a barn, and a pasture both behind and next to the cottage. He followed Jabez into the cottage, finding his boyfriend hugging himself with tears of happiness rolling down his face with a smile and eyes close. "Are you alright love?" he asked, making Jabez look at him with a smile. "Yes, I'm just so happy to be here again," he explained as he grabbed Optimus' hand and began to show him around. Everything was dusty and left in place, but even through the dust, everything was clean. Jabez led Optimus upstairs and showed him the bedrooms and his old playroom. "It's exactly as I remember it," Jabez whispered as he touched the silk and satin curtains in the master bedroom. He then opened the curtains, letting in sunlight and making the dust fly everywhere. Jabez sneezed and Optimus laughed, "You sound like a kitten," he laughed as he wrapped his arms around Jabezs' shoulders and neck. He rubbed his nose before opening the window, letting the dusty air out. "What do you think?" he asked, making Optimus smile and hugging him again. "It's wonderful my love," he whispered, making Jabez smile before it fell as he touched his abdomen. "I wish I could have children, but my parents took that from me when they got my tubes ties illegally," he said as tears came to his eyes. Optimus hugged Jabez tighter and kissed his cheek, "We'll find a way, Jabez. Don't worry," he whispered, not noticing that Jabezs' necklace gave off a small soft glow.


	7. The House and Necklace

Optimus awoke to Jabez cuddling into his chest with a small moan. The prime smiled and rubbed his beloveds' back, making Jabez lean into the touch. "mmm Optimus?" came a small voice, making him look down to see Jabez looking at him sleepily. "Good Morning love," he said as Jabez let out a small yawn. "Good Morning my prime," the black-haired teen said back as he continued to snuggle into Optimus. " Happy Birthday Jabez," Optimus whispered, making the teen look up at him with a confused look, "Birthday? but my birthday isn't until the 31st," he said, making Optimus nod. "It is your Birthday love, it's also Halloween," Optimus explained, making Jabez blush. "Oh," the teen whispered before slowly sitting up, only to find Optimus was still inside him, making him blush even more. Optimus noticed this and also blushed but brought Jabez down to his chest before lifting the teen slowly off of his spike. Once fully off, all of the transfluid and cum fell out of Jabez gaping hole, making the teen moan before collapsing onto Optimus' metal chest, panting. Optimus also moaned at the feeling before he began to rub Jabez' back again, making the teen doze off before he realized that Optimus had picked him up and had taken him to his bathroom. The warm water hit both of their bodies as Jabez was placed on his feet, and it was now that Optimus could see all of Jabez's scars in the light. Seeing them made Optimus wrap his arms around his lover and kiss his shoulder, making Jabez lean into him. "You're so beautiful," Optimus whispered as he snuggled into Jabezs' neck before said teen spun around and kissed him. Once they broke apart, Optimus washed Jabezs' body while said boy washed his hair. Once done, Jabez took the frame wash and washed Optimus, making the mech purr. They then dried off and laid back on Jabezs' bed after he got dressed. "This is nice," Optimus whispered as he brought Jabez closer to him, making the teen nod and snuggle into him. There was suddenly a knock at the door, making Jabez release a quick groan as he got up, bringing Optimus with him. Jabez opened his door and was surprised to see Ratchets holoform, June, and Agent Fowler. "Can we come in, Jabez?" June asked, making him nod and move out of the way as he opened the door fully to let the three in. Once the door was closed again, June hugged Jabez, surprising the teen. "What's going on?" Jabez asked, making June stop hugging him and smile at him while holding his shoulders. "Your parents are going away, there is enough evidence and your statement to where there was no trial needed, The same goes with the others," June explained, making a huge smile come across the teens' face before he jumped with happiness. Everyone smiled before Agent Fowler stepped forward. "But your grandparents' lawyer needs to see you, he said something about a will to you," he said, which made Jabez nod and sit at his vanity then begin to braid his hair as the others aside for Optimus left the room. Once they left, Optimus stood behind Jabez and gently took hold of his hair, braiding the rest of the way. After applying a little bit of makeup and tieing his braid off, the two walked out of Jabezs' room, allowing Optimus to grow back to his normal size and place Jabez on his shoulder. He then drove the two of them to the Lawyers office in Jasper and parked, allowing Jabez to get out. 

"Wait here Optimus, I should be back soon," Jabez told his boyfriend, then went inside the office and sat in the waiting room. Once his name was called, Jabez sat down with his grandparents' lawyer, finding out that they had left him not only their fortune but one of their houses on the outside of Jasper near the woods, and a family heirloom that had been passed down through generations. He was taken to a vault where the money and heirloom were being held. Once again over a million dollars was left behind but Jabez could care less about the money, the heirloom was a necklace that his paternal grandmother always wore was what he wanted to have a part of his grandparents. Once again over a million dollars was left behind but Jabez could care less about the money, the heirloom was a necklace that his paternal grandmother always wore was what he wanted to have a part of his grandparents. He held the necklace to his chest with a smile on his face before putting it around his neck. "We will transfer the money to your account ... Here are the keys and directions to the house," the lawyer said as he handed the keys and paper with the address to Jabez, making the teen nod and leave, going back to Optimus. He walked out of the office, still looking at the necklace around his neck with a smile. He walked over to Optimus and hugged his holoform with a big smile. Optimus hugged back then noticed the necklace and keys. "What are those," he asked, making Jabez touch his necklace and grip the key. "This is an heirloom," he said, pointing at the necklace before holding up the key. "This is the key to one of my favorite places on Earth," he said, showing the key. "Shall we go there?" Optimus asked, shocking Jabez, "Don't you want me to stay at the base?" he asked as he got into Optimus' cab. "I want you to go where you want to Jabez, It's your life," Optimus said as they begin to drive to the address that Jabez was given. He sighed but smiled at his prime, he wanted to live with Optimus but at the same time, he wanted to live in his grandparents' home. "Will you stay with me?" he asked, making Optimus smile. "Yes, I will ... I hope this war ends soon so that way I don't have to worry as much as I do," Optimus said as they pulled up to the house that actually looked like a cottage. Jabez immediately hopped out of Optimus' cab and ran to the front door, nearly squealing as he opened the door to his favorite place on Earth. Activating his holoform again, Optimus looked around the property. The cottage was right at the mouth of the woods with a massive garden, a greenhouse, a barn, and a pasture both behind and next to the cottage. He followed Jabez into the cottage, finding his boyfriend hugging himself with tears of happiness rolling down his face with a smile and eyes close. "Are you alright love?" he asked, making Jabez look at him with a smile. "Yes, I'm just so happy to be here again," he explained as he grabbed Optimus' hand and began to show him around. Everything was dusty and left in place, but even through the dust, everything was clean. Jabez led Optimus upstairs and showed him the bedrooms and his old playroom. "It's exactly as I remember it," Jabez whispered as he touched the silk and satin curtains in the master bedroom. He then opened the curtains, letting in sunlight and making the dust fly everywhere. Jabez sneezed and Optimus laughed, "You sound like a kitten," he laughed as he wrapped his arms around Jabezs' shoulders and neck. He rubbed his nose before opening the window, letting the dusty air out. "What do you think?" he asked, making Optimus smile and hugging him again. "It's wonderful my love," he whispered, making Jabez smile before it fell as he touched his abdomen. "I wish I could have children, but my parents took that from me when they got my tubes ties illegally," he said as tears came to his eyes. Optimus hugged Jabez tighter and kissed his cheek, "We'll find a way, Jabez. Don't worry," he whispered, not noticing that Jabezs' necklace gave off a small soft glow.


	8. Birthday - Halloween Bash

Jabez and Optimus cleaned the cottage for a few hours until open got a call saying that they should return to base. They closed the windows and locked the doors before getting back into Optimus' cab. "What do you want to do for your birthday, love?" he asked Jabez, keeping his eyes on the road. "I don't really care ... As long as I get to go trick or treating!" he exclaimed with a smile, "I haven't been since I was 5,". At that statement, Optimus gave a small frown, Jabezs' parents really didn't let him have a normal childhood. They pulled into the base, finding all of the lights off. "Guys!" Jabez called as he got out of Optimus' cab, allowing the prime to transform. The lights suddenly turned on and the others all jumped out, yelling "SURPRISE!!!". Jabez let his eyes adjust to the light before looking around, everyone including Optimus now, was in their holoform, there was a small pile of presents, streamers, and balloons around the main room, and a cake saying 'Happy Birthday Jabez'. Jabez ran forward hugging everyone and thanking them as tears of happiness once again came to his eyes. Miko then grabbed Jabez wrist and began dragging him down the hall, "We have a costume for you, Jabez!" she squealed as they disappeared down the hallway. They entered Jabezs' room and laid on his bed appeared to be a female Optimus Prime costume. Jabez picked up the dress and held it up to his chest as he looked in the mirror, this costume was a perfect fit. "Where did you find this?" he asked as he spun around with the dress to his chest. "June and I made it," Miko said then pushed Jabez into the bathroom, "Put it on!" she said then closed the door, allowing him to change. Back in the main room, everyone turned their heads when they heard the sound of heels and their jaws dropped. Jabez was walking down the hallway in his female Optimus Prime costume, and he was blushing as he rubbed his arm. "How do I look?" he asked when he finally got back to the group. "Amazing" "Beautiful" "Stunning" everyone responded, making Jabez blush more. Miko then grabbed Jabezs' hand and brought him up to the human area and sat him on one of the couch before placing a preset in his lap. The others came up and sat around him before he began to open the present. He opened it and gasped, behind his parents back, he had always been a Harry Potter fan and inside the box was a beautiful leather Hufflepuff Notebook.

https://em.wattpad.com/70a110a795d9c310514a6477a4b7b939beb77ee4/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4754314373536b4d76616d5634413d3d2d3934343930313130382e313633306365313562663666383737363334383939383535393134372e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280  


"Who is this from?" he asked, still staring at the journal, "That's from me," Arcee said, making the teen stand and hug the femmes' holoform. "Everyone is going to be receiving hugs," he said before looking up at the femme, "Thank you Arcee," he said as the femme pet his head, "You're welcome Jabez," she said then sat him back on the couch. Miko placed the other presents in his lap, them being all envelopes. He opened the pink one from Miko and Bulkhead first, it was a gift card to his favorite music store in the city not far from Jasper. He hugged the two, thanking them then opened the yellow envelope from Raf and Bumblebee. This time it was a gift card to a bookstore and a Hufflepuff bookmark. Raf and Bee received hugs and thanks before Jabez opened the blue envelope from Jack and June. It was another gift card to the bookstore, making Jabez smile again as he thanked and hugged them. "I wonder how many books I'm going to buy?" he asked himself, making the others smile before Agent Fowler can in with a box. He placed the box on the coffee table in front of Jabez, making the teen look up before he could open the orange envelope from Ratchet. "wow!" Jabez whispered as he opened the envelope from Ratchet, inside were 2, 5-day tickets each to Universal Studios and Disney Land in California. "Thank you Ratchet!" he exclaimed as he hugged the medic, making him smile. "I figured you and Optimus could use a vacation," he said, startling the Prime. Before Optimus could say anything, Ratchet looked at him with a soft smile. "You work really hard Optimus, go with your mechfriend and enjoy yourself," Ratchet explained, making both Optimus and Jabez smile. Jabez then opened the much bulkier and larger red envelope from Optimus and gasped in surprise. This package was a photo album with all of the pictures that he and Optimus had taken together. He looked through a few of the photos and smiled at the memories before closing it. Optimus hugged Jabez from behind the couch, allowing the teen to kiss his chin. "Thank you Optimus," he said, making the prime kiss the top of his head, making everyone aww at the sight. Agent Fowler then placed the box he had brought on Jabezs' lap, allowing him to open the box. Jabez looked inside and his eyes lit up as he reached in and brought out the Hufflepuff version of the Harry Potter books. "Awesome!" Miko squealed, making Jabez giggle as he put all of his presents in the box. June looked at the time and thought to herself. "Shall we watch a Halloween movie?" she asked, "We still have just under 3 hours until trick or treating,". "Hocus Pocus!" Raf yelled as he brought the movie out of his backpack, making everyone laugh as June took the movie from the boy and put it in the DVD player. Everyone sat on the couches and began to watch the movie. Optimus sat next to Jabez, allowing them to cuddle and watch the movie at the same time. After the movie, everyone went with their guardian while Agent Fowler left. While driving, Jabez let off a hidden smirk before he began to rub his legs against Optimus' seats. "J-Jabez! What are you doing?" the prime grunted as his holoform appeared, making his lover smile. They parked at the school and Jabez got out, "I have a little surprise for you tomorrow," he said before closing the door. 

Over the next 3 hours, Jabez, Jack, Miko, and Raf gathered candy, their guardians always waiting at the end of the driveways. Many people actually mistook Jabez for a girl, but he didn't mind, given he was dressed in a dress and heels with makeup on. Once trick or treating was over, they all went to the Darbys' house and began to go through and trade candy with each other. "What's this?" Jabez asked, holding up a warhead candy, making Jack, Miko, and Raf look at each other. "Try it! Those are good," Miko said, making Jabez open the candy and pop it in his mouth, immediately regretting it. "Goodness! These are sour!" he exclaimed, his face contorting into a funny look, making everyone laugh. Hearing Optimus laugh, Jabez opened another warhead and popped it into the primes mouth without him looking and waited. Optimus instantly made a face, making everyone else roar with laughter. The prime looked at Jabez, who was smirking now and picked him up, making the teen squeal as he was tickled. Everyone was now on the floor laughing at the sight in front of them. Jabez began to beg between his laughs and giggles, hoping to get Optimus to stop, thankfully, the prime got the message and stopped. After a while longer, Bulkhead took Miko home and Bumblebee took Raf home while Optimus headed back to base with Jabez and Ratchet. Jabez was asleep now, so Optimus put his candy next to the nightstand and placed Jabez on his bed before shrinking down to his human size and laying next to his love, falling into recharge within minutes.


	9. Kidnapped & Returned by the Decepticons

It was the next morning and Optimus had dropped Jabez off at the cottage so he could continue cleaning. As he cleaned, he was listening to the song he and Optimus first danced to. He had already installed the new washer and dryer that day, so he was able to wash all of the bedsheets, covers, curtains, and blankets. While he waited for the wash, he began to dust and wash dishes, before washing the windows and cleaning the chimney. Over his music, he heard the wash finished, so he quickly switched it around before starting another load and returning to his previous doings. As he began to sweep, he heard a knock at the door, making him pause his music before answering the door, only to be pushed back into the house by a man who kind of looked like a woman, with silver hair that had a red streak in it. Jabez fell onto his side, making him grunt at the sudden pain before he tried looking up at the man, only to have a cloth put over his mouth, making him pass out.  


As he awoke, Jabez grabbed his head when he felt it throb with pain before he felt the pain in his side. He looked around the room he was in and was confused, it looked like a medical bay like at Autobot base, but this one was mainly purple, darker, and overall just seemed scarier. He suddenly heard a door swish open, making him look in the direction where the sound came from, only to see a red robot with red optics that seemed to be around the same height as Bumblebee. The robot saw that he was awake and approached, making the teen back up, but stop when he felt pain in his side again. He looked up at the robot and he went pale when he saw the symbol on the robots' chest, he was captured by the Decepticons. It then picked him up by the back of the collar, making him yelp. "Quiet human, we're going to see Lord Megatron," it said, confirming that this robot was a mech. The mech walked out of the medbay and began walking through a dark hallway until they came to what appeared to be a throne room. In the actual throne sat a talk and bulky silver mech with dashes of purple, spiky shoulders, an arm cannon, and red optics. Jabez shrunk in fear, this was Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons. Megatron looked up from his datapad and smirked at Jabez, making the teen shiver, and not in a pleasant way. "Give him to me Knockout," Megatron said, holding out his servo for Jabez to be placed in. He was placed in the warlords' servo before Megatron dismissed Knockout, leaving them alone in the room. "So you're Optimus' lover ... I'm impressed," Megatron said as he inspected Jabez before petting his head. Jabez swatted at the servo, glaring at Megatron. "Don't touch me!" he exclaimed, stunning the warlord before he let out a laugh, making Jabez confused. "Such a feisty human, I like that," he said, making Jabez blush before punching Megatrons thumb. Megatron placed Jabez on the arm of his throne and continued to pet him while he read his datapad. Jabez began to growl but didn't object, he didn't want to anger the warlord. He sat still but jumped when Megatron touched his back. "NO!" He screamed and jumped off the throne, only to be caught. "Easy little one, I'm not going to hurt you," Megatron said, rubbing the teens head. Jabez looked down, trying not to cry, he didn't want Megatron touching him at all. Megatron suddenly but accidentally touched the bruise on Jabezs' neck, and the teen lost it, screaming for Optimus. Megatron scooped up the teen and cradled him to his chest, letting him cry. "shhh little one, it's alright," Megatron whispered as his third in command, Soundwave came into the room. The warlord looked at Soundwave for guidance as his TIC gave him a datapad. The datapad had Jabezs' story on it and Megatron was shocked. "Get Knockout," he told Soundwave, making the purple mech quickly run to the medical bay to get the medic. Knockout came running in and was handed Jabez, who was sobbing at this point. So many things were going through his mind and he just wanted to be back in Optimus' arms. Knockout scanned Jabez before injecting something into his arm, making the teen pass out.  


Jabez awoke again, but this time, he was back in the cottage. He grabbed his head, it was pounding and his ears were ringing. Suddenly a silver-haired man with red eyes was next to him, making him jump. "I'm sorry for taking you little one, I won't do it again," the man said as he put a piece of Jabezs' hair behind his ear before vanishing. Jabez stared at the area where the man was, not realizing that Optimus had come running into the room with Ratchet in their holoforms. "Jabez!" Optimus called as he sat on the bed, but the teen didn't respond, making Ratchet scan him. "Optimus, look at this!" Ratchet said quickly as his eyes widened, making the Prime look at the scanner before looking back at Jabez. Optimus gently touched Jabezs' arm, making the teen look at him before he sprung forward and hugged his prime. "What did Megatron do?" Optimus asked in a hushed tone when he felt his loves tears on his shirt. "He only pet me but he accidentally touched the bruise on my neck. I don't know what happened, I just lost it," Jabez explained before he subconsciously touched his neck as his tears dried. "He also called me little one ... Why would he call me that?" he asked, looking up at Optimus. Optimus looked at him with a shocked face before it turned into a soft smile. "He usually calls someone that when he views them as a little sibling. He use to call me that," Optimus explained, making Jabez confused. "Why would he view me as a younger sibling?" he asked before Ratchet showed him his scanner, making Jabezs' eyes widen. On the scanner, it revealed that he was now techno-organic ... and related to MEGATRON! Jabez looked at his hands then at Optimus before he wrapped his arm around himself. Suddenly, a blank look came across Jabezs' face before he looked down. "I feel like a freak," he whispered, making Optimus hug him before making his boyfriend look at him. "You are not a freak Jabez, never think that," the prime whispered to him, making Jabez smile and hug him back. Suddenly, the dryer dinged and Jabez sprung up as if nothing had happened, making Optimus go after him. Finding him in the laundry room, Optimus was surprised to find Jabez dancing slowly with his earbuds in. Optimus was able to see the screen of Jabezs' phone and was surprised to see a song from the movie Pocahontas. Optimus smiled and removed Jabezs' earbuds, unplugged the phone, and turned up the volume before restarting the song. Jabez had yelped when his earbuds were taken out but smiled, he knew what Optimus was doing as the prime led him into the family room, where they proceeded to have a slow dance. Ratchet found them and smiled, he knew how much Optimus loved Jabez, he even found the prime daydreaming one time. Though, something did worry him. Optimus and Jabez have never had an argument, was it because Jabez was too scared to say no? He shook it off and left the couple to dance and continue cleaning, feeling as if everything would be alright.


	10. First Argument

It has been a couple of days since the incident with the Decepticons, and everyone had noticed a change in Jabez. He was wearing baggier clothing, wasn't talking much, and wasn't eating or sleeping well. Right now, it was lunchtime at school and Jabez was at a table, not eating. Optimus came and sat next to him but Jabez didn't even acknowledge that he was there. The prime touched the teens' shoulder, only for it to be shrugged off, now Optimus knew something was wrong, that was very unlike Jabez. "Jabez ... Sweetspark, what's the matter?" he asked gently, but Jabez didn't answer, still looking into blank space. "Do you want to talk in private?" he asked, this time receiving a nod from the teen. The two left their table and went to the back of the school, and it was now that Optimus got a good look at Jabezs' face. He looked so tired and skinny, Optimus hadn't realized that his love had lost weight so fast. Once alone, Optimus went to place a hand on Jabezs' face, but he shied, shocking Optimus. "Please don't touch me," Jabez whispered, making Optimus nod but he was so confused, what was wrong? "Darling, what's the matter?" he asked when he suddenly saw tears in his eyes, making him very concerned. Jabez didn't answer, only beginning to shake. "A-am I a whore Optimus? Am I only a plaything to you?" Jabez finally mumbled out, shocking Optimus. Before the Prime could answer, Jabez pulled out his phone to show a picture of Optimus kissing their fellow classmate Claire. The photo was caught at just the right moment to look like Optimus wasn't fighting back, but Optimus knew the truth. "She came onto me Jabez, I actually did push her away," Optimus explained, as he looked at the picture, but his boyfriends' tears only fell faster. Optimus went to hug Jabez but the teen actually PUSHED him away, shocking Optimus even more. "I need a few days alone, just leave me be," he whispered before running off, leaving Optimus alone in the hallway. Jack, Miko, and Raf then came running down the hallway and were surprised when they found Optimus with tears in his eyes. "We saw what happened Optimus, do you want one of us to talk to him? Cause we know that you pushed her away," Jack said, making the prime nod as he wiped away his tears. Jack and Miko ran after Jabez while Raf stayed with Optimus to comfort him, unknown to all of them, Jabez had signed out of school and went home. The rest of the day, Optimus couldn't concentrate, he was worried about Jabez. What would the teen do in his state of mind? Little did he know, that question would haunt him for the next few days.


	11. Time Alone with Megatron

Jabez had quietly closed the door or his house and sat on the couch. He wrapped his arms around himself and began to sob, he wanted to believe Optimus, but the picture was so convincing. He laid down and sobbed into the pillow, he felt like a toy, a used toy that people would play with at their own desire. So many classmates had called him names and had shown him that picture, even a teacher had called him a whore that day. The teacher insulted him, saying that Orion was only using him until he had his fill and that he will never find love. He continued to cry until he heard a knock at the door, at first he thought it was Optimus, but he knew the prime would grant his wish of being alone, so who was it? He dried his tears as best he could then answered it. He was shocked to find Megatrons' holoform on the other side of the door. "Oh, Jabez," Megatron whispered as he gently touched the teens' cheek, and Jabez lost it again. He pulled Megatron inside, closed the door, and hugged the holoform tightly before he began sobbing again. Megatron was shocked but accepted the hug before picking the teen up and sat on the couch, comforting Jabez. "Optimus contacted me, I know what happened little one," he whispered to Jabez, making the teen nod but not look up as his sobs quieted down to sniffs and hiccups. "I-it just hurt so much seeing that photo, I want to believe him but I don't want to be a toy for anyone," Jabez whispered as Megatron cradled him. The warlord frown, Jack had shown him the photo before he came to see Jabez, but he knew Optimus wouldn't cheat. He rubbed the teens back and kissed his forehead. "Oh, Little Brother. Do have your days alone until you are ready to see Optimus again, but do know this. Optimus doesn't cheat, he is a good mate, and when you two are ready, I do approve," Megatron said, making Jabez nod again as he began to fall asleep. Picking up his little brother, Megatron brought Jabez to the master bedroom and laid him on the bed before laying the covers over him. As he went to leave the room, Megatron heard something he didn't expect. "Thank you, big brother," Jabez whispered before falling asleep, making Megatron smile and leave the room before leaving the cottage. Optimus was leaning on the side of the house waiting for Megatron. "How is he?" He asked, making Megatron sigh. "I believe he will forgive you, he knows it's not your fault, but that doesn't stop him from hurting," Megatron said before his face contorted into a snarl. "His music teacher though, a disgusting man!" He barked, surprising Optimus, music was the only period he didn't have with Jabez, so something must have happened. Before he could ask though, his question was answered. "That man called him a whore in front of the entire class, I felt it through our sibling bond ... If you can even call him a man," Megatron growled, making Optimus also growl as they walked away, leaving Jabez to rest.


End file.
